Let's Get Married
by irlylovebones
Summary: Happened during the Bones Season Finale The Past in the Present. One-shot. Contrary to what he said before, Booth asks Brennan to marry him. Just to relieve my agitation. I wrote this at midnight so my apologies for anything I should be sorry for..xD
1. Chapter 1

**I just need to give the finale a little humor. I mean, c'mon, it was very..uhh..mind-boggling. Well, I haven't exactly seen the whole thing but I know what happened and I've seen previews. I'm just glad that Brennan will be back by the end of season 8's first ep..OOPS XD and I just want everybody to know how awful it feels to be kept out of the loop. Seriously, Fox Asia is still not airing Bones 7 yet, but I have my ways..xD Anyways, here's the story..just a one-shot, but here goes...**

** Oh! I almost forgot, here's the DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones..shocker! The people who do have tons of followers..and cha chings! :D**

** Okay, here goes nothing...**

"Let's get married!"

Well would you look at that! Here we are, thinking Brennan was the mother of all bluntness but here comes Booth, the ever stunning Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth, barging into her office asking Miss Marriage-Is-An-Antiquated-Ritual to marry him! Genius!

Brennan gave him a questioning look, a hint of sadness and worry evident in both their eyes. Not easily recovering from her daze, Brennan tried her best to reply in a very controlled manner. "Booth, marriage is an antiquated ritual"— See? See?—"for males to show their dominance among females. I would never take part in such a trivial and frivolous institution; you of all people should know that—"

"But?" Booth inquired, hope evident in his tone.

"What? I wasn't going to say but!" Brennan defended feigning incredulity though eyes betrayed her.

Booth just raised his eyebrows, taunting her.

"I really wasn't." She replied with much conviction "However—"

"Ha!" Booth accused triumphantly and a little too excitingly considering their situation.

"I thought you said I will be asking you, what happened to that?" Brennan asked curiously then realization dawned on her. "Ah. You're acting out on impulse, Booth; I know you are," she stated accusingly and then continued nonchalantly. "We deal with these all the time, Booth and it is inevitable that some of them may outsmart us and come to think of it, I had plenty of time to abduct and murder Ethan and make it back before eleven and evidence shows that the poison that killed him was from the plant I borrowed from—"

"Would you please stop doing that?" Booth was pacing now. His proposal was about to turn into a heated argument.

"Doing what?" She still don't get why Booth is furious. She didn't do it and she knows that he knows she didn't.

"Saying it like that!"

"Like what?" She knew he was worried but she just wished he would just get to the point.

"Like it's not you we're talking about."

"I didn't do it Booth."

"I know. He's framing you Bones and I just..just..Let's just breathe and calm down" He started doing breathing exercises urging Brennan to follow his lead even though he was the only one who seemed so agitated.

Brennan rested her hand on his shoulders, doing everything in her power not to show how terrified she really is. But when her eyes met those amorous brown orbs, a few stubborn tears made their way down her cheeks and all Booth could do was wipe them off with his thumb, but they both knew it was enough. Brennan laughed inwardly at her lack of containment of her emotions. Booth wanted to kiss all the problems off her system but he knew that that would never in a million years be possible, but maybe he can, nobody knows but he sure can try.

"I love you" She smiled as he leaned in closer and when their lips met, just for a second, their worries were banished along with everything around them. Her hands found their way on his nape and his went around her now slightly slender waist.

"Dr. Brennan, I— "Cam stopped in mid sentence when she realized what she just walked in on. And that was it, another moment interrupted— not ruined, just interrupted. As the couple began to break away, Cam pursed her lips and gave them a nod "I'll just come back later" and hastily left the office.

Booth smirked while Brennan just shook her head and gave him a small smile. Still in each other's arms, Brennan broke the silence with a husky whisper "I love you, too" and indulged both of them in one last satisfying kiss.

"You know, I am quite amazed of how you two can still" she paused looking for the right word "uh..interact the way you do considering you both shared a sexual relationship in the past." Brennan told him honestly as she started to pull away.

"Whoa! How did we go from making out to discussing my sexual history?" Booth asked clearly taken aback by her question.

Brennan suppressed laughter at the look on his face "I was merely asking based on my observations. " She stated before adding teasingly "Prude."

"Wow, after all this time, you still believe I'm a prude?" he replied adopting Brennan's teasing tone. They shared a knowing smile before Booth drew her for another kiss.

"So, why are you here?"

"Uh..hello..I just asked you to marry me."

"Booth.." Brennan warned knowing why he was really there.

"You know, it's almost twelve, how about we go to lunch and get married." He suggested playfully giving Brennan a Booth-y grin.

"But then you wouldn't be allowed to testify against my trial" She just loves to infuriate him, doesn't she?

"Bones, there won't be any trial, okay?" Booth groaned in frustration. "Just..let's just eat lunch."

Brennan, fearing she had gone a little too much, caught up with Booth and snaked her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he replied as he faced her again for another kiss.

Brennan smiled at him and stated sincerely "Just so you know, I am not going to ask you to marry me."

"Uh..as I recall, I just asked you," Booth countered with a playful smile.

"Hmm..let's do lunch." Booth's face fell at her attempt to change the subject. Noticing the change in his demeanor, Brennan added playfully. "And maybe we can talk about how unromantic barging into an office as a proposal is. I know you can do better, so I'll give you another chance." She saw how his face lit up like the fourth of July and gave him an exaggerated wink before heading towards the exit. Booth quickened his pace to catch up with her and intertwine his fingers with hers.

For now, they would enjoy lunch; bicker a little about things like her stealing his fries and him insisting she eat pie. They can deal with that hacker turned serial killer later.

**So, that's it. Wow, exactly a thousand words. I don't even know how I got there..*yawn* I'm really sleepy right now so I'll just leave you to it to kindly press that cute little blue button down there. Yeah, that's it, a little more to the left, uh huh..and BOOM! Tell me what you think..and even though I find reading my name really awkward, I'm gonna sign it..xD**

**-**_**Marielle**_** :))**

**P.S. Do me a favor and point out my mistakes; I'd love that, thank you.**

**P.P.S. Seriously, I need to fix any mistake I've done. I blame the perfectionist in me. :))**


	2. I'm trying

Sorry this is not another chapter. I'm actually thinking about merging this to the story I'm working on. But with school and everything, I don't know when it will be done and published..xD

* * *

_-Marielle_


End file.
